The invention relates to a reel unit (multi-reel) to a holder for a reel unit and to a fishing rod comprising such a reel unit.
Reel units for reeling in and reeling out a fishing line are known in various designs. In particular, reel units are also known in which the reel is provided on the fishing rod so that it can rotate on an axis, which is oriented perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the plane enclosing the rod. The manual turning of the reel is effected by means of a crank that is provided on the side of a housing and that is connected by a driven gear unit to the reel. The gear unit is provided with a return stop, which can be manually released and when in non-released position enables turning of the reel for the purpose of reeling in the fishing line, but prevents the reel from turning in the opposite direction. If a line guide is present, it points forward.
Normally the reel unit is mounted upright, i.e. on top of the rod. The crank for manual actuation of the reel is located on the right side of the housing. This design was originally taken over from the United States, since many left-handers there hold the rod with the left hand and turn the crank with the right hand. For right-handers, who want to hold the rod with the right hand and turn the crank with the left hand, this design is unsuitable. With a reel mounted upright, the crank would have to be located on the left side of the housing. Therefore, different versions of the reel unit are necessary for left-handers and right-handers. The same applies if the reel unit is to be mounted suspended, i.e. beneath the rod. In this case, different versions are likewise necessary for left-handers and right-handers. If a line guide is provided, it is not possible to use a version intended for upright mounting of the reel for suspended mounting.
It is an object of the invention is to present a reel unit that enables all possible mounting variants, i.e. both for left-handers and right-handers and for upright or suspended mounting.